The Beginning
by Immeblue
Summary: Mulder is found after season 6(I think)...Scully tells him whats on her mind. R


The Beginning  
By: Immeblue  
  
Show: THE X FILES  
  
Disclaimer: All characters (except for the doctor) copyright of fox, TENTHIRTEEN PRODUCTIONS and Chris Carter.   
  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
Scully rushed into the hospital. She couldn't believe it when  
she got the call, Mulder had been found. Six months of searching  
and getting nowhere, only to have him just show up mysteriously.  
Scully wasn't complaining. She flashed her badge at the  
receptionist "Agent Mulder's room Please."  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
"Ah come on doc, I'm fine check me out of here" Mulder pleaded  
with the doctor.  
  
"Agent Mulder you just came out of a coma you really don't expect me to check you out of here yet" replied the doctor.  
  
Mulder was just about to continue his futile pleading when the  
door opened. At the first sight of Scully he was filled with the usually delight that seeing her gave him, until he noticed the obvious difference about her.  
  
who's the bastard that did that to her, when I find him I'll  
kill, Unless of course...  
  
"Mulder" Scully's voice intruded on his thoughts  
your staring idiot, spot it and answer her  
  
"Huh..."  
  
"I'm really surprised to see you awake, usually when I get to the hospital I have to sit vigil and hope you'll come out of your coma soon." Scully said as she moved closer to get a better look at him.  
  
Mulder couldn't help but notice the look of pain and worry that briefly flashed acrossed her face as she inspected him.  
  
Scully turned to the doctor "Just tell me what's wrong."  
  
The doctor was caught off guard, she usually didn't such a common question phrased that way, very often. "Ah well, nothing really."  
  
Scully gave the doctor her 'I could've told you that' look. She glanced at Mulder "nothing's ever wrong until it's too late" she said under her breath.  
  
"He does have high level brain activity, but I see from his  
records that's not new" the doctor chimed in.  
  
"So tell me something that is new" Scully's tone was so neutral the doctor didn't know if she was being patronized or asked a simple question.  
  
"Ah nothing new, but I do want him to stay in the hospital for atleast two more days."  
  
"But you just said nothings wrong with me. I wa..."  
  
"I agree with you doctor" Scully went on talking to the doctor as if Mulder hadn't said anything "you never know what might  
happen." She glanced at Mulder "Doctor do you mind if we have a few moments alone."  
  
"Oh, sure" She couldn't wait to get out of the room.  
  
"Scully I can't believe you scared away the doctor" Mulder  
chuckled.  
  
When she didn't respond to his Quip, he knew something was wrong. "what's the matter Scully" he whispered.  
  
She just looked at him and gave him one of her enigmatic smiles,"I'm fine, Mulder" her favorite little lie.  
  
Mulder knew better than to believe the combination. "Scully" he said in both a warning don't lie to me, and an urging please go on tone.  
  
Scully gave a heavy sigh and looked at his face "I've missed you Mulder, it's been so long" she whispered close to tears.   
  
Mulder pushed himself up into a sitting position on his bed and held out his arms. Scully fell into his waiting embrace "I was so worried I thought I might never see you again" she sobbed into his chest. "I couldn't bare going on without you" Scully looked up into his face "Mulder I have to tell you something"she started to pull away, but he held a little tighter. "Mulder" she protested.   
  
"Shhh Scully" he grinned "I'm a big boy I can take it" he looked into her eyes "tell me" he whispered.  
  
"You might not..."  
  
"Tell me" he squeezed her a little tighter.  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
Scully couldn't believe it what is he doing, does he know  
  
"Tell me Scully" She heard his sweet voice, it was the sweetest of honey to her ears.  
  
If you don't tell him now you might never. What's the worst  
that would happen if you told him. He would send me packing  
  
"Scully you can't just oil me up and leave me" he donned a  
mischievous grin "you've got to take the picture."  
  
Scully shot him a look that told him exactly what she thought of his corny sense of humor.  
  
"Scully" his voice dropped to a sensuous, enticing tone "tell  
me."  
  
Scully sighed deeply and took a calming breath I can't believe your so scared, after all the things you've had to face because of your work. TELL HIM  
  
"I love you" she finally uttered.  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
Mulder couldn't believe his ears, he had to let go of her and  
lay back she loves me, wow! finally one of these disappearing  
acts is working in my favor. Wait...  
"I don't suppose you mean as just a friend" Oh my god that  
didn't sound right  
  
The hurt look on Scully's face was so brief he might have never noticed if he didn't spend years paying close attention.   
"I mean you love me as a potential husband not just a best  
friend" He clarified quickly.  
  
"I love you in the more than friends way" she said "the I wanna spend the rest of my life with you way."  
  
Mulder couldn't help it "why Scully are you proposing to me" thenall of a sudden he remembered. She's pregnant. He looked from her eyes to her stomach, then to her eyes again. "Won't the baby's father be jealous."  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
What is he thinking about me  
"There is no father Mulder" Scully confided lightly "do you  
remember before you left How sick I felt at times?"  
  
Mulder slowly nodded.  
  
"I was pregnant then" she saw the questions in his eyes.  
  
"I shouldn't be pregnant Mulder, aside from the fact that I'm  
supposed to be barren" she paused " To be quite honest I haven't done anything to warrant a baby in a long time."  
  
"Long enough for this baby to be born already" Mulder pried.  
  
"Mulder I think that's not your business."  
  
"As the man who loves you _in the romantic way_ I think it may just be my business" he grinned.  
  
"When was the last time you..." her voice trailed off as she  
fully understood his remark.  
  
"What are you saying Mulder?"  
  
He pushed himself up again and pulled her into his arms "now who's being impossible" he gently kissed the fiery strands of  
hair that fell over her ear and whispered "I love you, I always have."  
  
He released her slightly to look into her eyes "and I accept your proposal."   
  
The look on his face told her he was serious "but I never said it was a..."   
  
"We're supposed to kiss now Scully" he said teasingly, yet she  
knew he was serious.  
  
Scully reached up and took his face in both her hands and pulled him close. His lips were less than an inch from hers when she whispered "what about the baby?"  
  
"That's an X file for after the kiss, and after were married and if we still care" he whispered with a soft grin and leaned in for that first kiss, that neither will ever forget.   
  
"I love you, Dana."   
  
"I love you too, Fox."  
  
  
*********************  
THE END  
  



End file.
